One Last Chance
by C-Unit
Summary: COMPLETED! Gordo, after fighting off drug dealers, broken limbs, and the police, finally confronts Lizzie on why she's leaving and why they're meant to be!
1. Get Set Go

Disclaimer: Disney is solely responsible for Lizzie Mcguire. This applies to every chapter in this story.  
  
CHAPTER 1: GET SET, GO  
  
I never thought it would happen, but it did. After years of toiling away at trying to win Lizzie's affections, I had. I mean, it even sounds strange to me saying it right now. _David Gordon is going out with Lizzie Mcguire_. Lanky, brown haired, silly little ol' me dating the most beautiful girl the world had ever seen.  
We had been going out for a couple of years now, and it was nearing the end of high school. I felt relieved and anxious at having another summer alone with Lizzie, and everything was going well for us.  
  
Everything except for the fact that she was late for school. Every day we would meet in front of my locker about 10 minutes before classes to begin the school day, but today was different. Where was she? If she was sick, or away somewhere, I would have known, but she hadn't called me or anything to let me know what was going on. I started to worry. The pit of my stomach felt funny – as if my body was telling me that something was up.  
  
I walked along the hallways looking for her, but there were no signs anywhere. I asked Larry Tudgeman and Ethan Craft if they had seen her. They hadn't. I walked a little faster and asked a few more people but they hadn't caught a sighting of her. I even asked Kate Sanders and she hated Lizzie – even her snarky self hadn't seen the beautiful golden curls of my girlfriend.  
I know that it sounds stupid to be so desperate to find someone. More than likely Lizzie just slept in and missed the bus or whatever. I guess I just really cared about her – plus, I had been meaning to tell her something for the past couple of weeks. I felt like today HAD to be the day I told her. It was eating away at me for a long time and I felt anxious and ready.  
  
Classes started but Lizzie was nowhere to be found. I decided to skip my first period and wait for her. I walked along the halls and I saw Miranda Sanchez shoving things into her locker. I guess she was late for school. My good friend looked away from me when I tried to make eye contact with her. Something was up, and I could feel it.  
"Hey Miranda" I said.  
"Hey Gordo" she replied, focusing intently on the inside of her locker. Her face had become bright red all of a sudden. Now I KNEW there was something going on.  
"Do you know where Lizzie is at all?" I asked.  
"No!" she answered, a little too quickly and intensely for my liking.  
"Yes you do!" I exclaimed. I wasn't angry, just confused as to why she would lie like that. She leaned her head against the locker and sighed, looking defeated and somber.  
"Alright, I'll tell you, because you're my friend and it can't end this way" she said, talking barely above a whisper. I cocked my eyebrow at her, concerned.  
"Can't let what end how?" I asked. She took another deep breath and exhaled. Considering how serious she was taking all this, it seemed like the world was ending and she was the one breaking the news to me.  
"Lizzie's at the airport. She's leaving." Again she barely whispered.  
"What? For how long?" I asked.  
"For good!" She yelled at me.  
  
It felt as if I had been punched in the stomach. My heart sank like the Titanic and I could feel the colour drain from my face.  
"What? Why?" I asked, confused. _Why hadn't she told me?  
_ "I don't know...I really don't." I looked at Miranda. This just wasn't happening. Lizzie wouldn't do something like that, would she? I mean, she loved me! She would have told me about moving.  
"Liar" I muttered, but I was only trying to fool myself. Looking into Miranda's eyes only confirmed the truth – Lizzie was leaving and I had done something wrong to maybe even make it that way.  
"When does the plane leave?" I asked and Miranda looked at her watch.  
"In about 2 hours. That's all I know." I looked down the hallway. With a sudden burst of energy and spontaneity, I ran hard down a series of hallways and burst into the large, bright cafeteria. I had to see Lizzie, if it was the last thing I did. I needed to tell her all that was on my mind recently, even if she was leaving. I needed to set things right, no matter what.  
  
Students milled about the cafeteria and I looked for familiar faces. These pals of mine were my first and last hopes to ever making it to Lizzie. I found a few people that I knew and hoped to God they would be generous today.  
"Hey man! Can I borrow your car?"  
"Hell no!"  
"Can I borrow your car?"  
"In your dreams."  
"I need your car! It's an emergency!"  
"Sorry, no dice."  
  
I looked around. It was hopeless! No one would lend me their car (and looking back I guess they had good reason). I was pissed.  
"Hey Gordo, where do you have to go so bad?" said some guy from my Science class.  
"The airport" I answered, a little annoyed.  
"Why don't you take the bus?" he asked. Suddenly, I was re- energized. _How could I forget about the bus?_ All I had to do was hop on it, pay the two buck fare and sit back as it quickly took me to the airport.  
"Shit man! I forgot about the bus! When does it get to the school?" I asked. He looked at his watch.  
"In about a minute" he said, shrugging his shoulders. I didn't take the time to thank him and instantly started to run towards the exit, past everyone in the cafeteria and out towards the front foyer of my too-large school. I dodged and weaved through throngs of students and shot through the front doors.  
I quickly looked around and saw the bus driving down the road in front of the school. It was getting away from me, so I ran harder than I ever have to catch up with it. 


	2. Wheels on the Bus

CHAPTER 2: WHEELS ON THE BUS  
  
The bus – my one chance at getting to Lizzie - was all but fading away from me as it quickly drove down the road away from my school. I ran as hard as I could to catch up with the hulking piece of steel. It passed by an intersection and I followed it, not looking both ways down the road. A car lurched forward and at the last second I hopped over the front of it, pressing my feet into the hood and sliding across the waxed front. The driver in the car yelled expletives at me but I ignored him, my focus being purely on catching up with the bus.  
I finally caught up to the bus after ten more seconds of running, but it was still moving. I banged on the sides and on the windows, stumbling to keep up the pace of the transport.  
"Hey! Come on! Stop! Please!"  
People inside the bus noticed me and started to point. I think a few of them even told the driver to stop, because I was trying so hard. The bus slowed down and hissed. I paused a second to take a deep breath and I entered the hulking steel.  
  
I sheepishly looked around at the people who were sitting on the bus. They all looked at me cock-eyed, but I decided to ignore them and put my two dollars in the change slot. I sat down next to an old couple and looked out the window. The bus had picked up where it left off and was going through the streets, making all its stops every now and then. I started to feel my muscles relax from all the running, and sweat was gathering on my brow. I was seriously out of shape.  
More important things were on my mind, however. Why was Lizzie leaving? Why hadn't she told me? I may never know...even if I got to her on time at the airport, she may never tell me the whole truth. _If I was able to get to her before I got to the airport, then maybe I would be able to talk her out of leaving._  
I looked around the bus and asked a businessman if I could use his cellphone for an urgent emergency phone call. He seemed a little reluctant to give it up, but he ended up giving it to me.  
I plopped back down in my seat and dialed Lizzie's cell number. I heard a ring and my heart beat faster.  
"Sorry for the inconvenience, but the person you are trying to call cannot be reached" replied a monotone female. She repeated the message and I hung up in disgust. It sounded like Lizzie had turned off her cellphone and I would just have to try again a little later.  
  
The bus was going too slow. It was certainly faster than running, but it was still making all the stops and was driving the speed limit. I mean, I HAD to get to the airport, but no one seemed to understand that. My agitation grew with every second. _Why does it have to go so slow? I only had about an hour and a half left to get to her...shit._  
I stood up and went over to the bus driver. I patted her on the shoulder and she looked at me. I was taken aback by her rough appearance, but I soldiered on with my mission.  
"Hey" I said, casually.  
"Hello" she answered, a little bitter at having someone talk to her.  
"Can I ask you a favor?" I asked, politely and innocently.  
"And what would that be?" Her deep, gruff voice sounded as if it had already given up on helping anyone at all today.  
"I was wondering if you could go a little faster...I mean...I have an important plane to catch, and..." I trailed off as the woman started to chortle with laughter. I felt a surge of sadness fill my body. _Well Gordo, it looks like you aren't gonna be able to get to the airport in time._  
"You know how many people ask me that everyday?" she asked.  
"I know it sounds ridiculous..." I started.  
"You're damn right it sounds ridiculous."  
"...but please, please, please let this happen. You have no idea how important this is to me" I pleaded. I was sounding disgustingly pathetic, but I didn't care at all.  
"It has to do with a girl, doesn't it?" she asked me, grinning mischeviously. I rolled my eyes.  
"If you MUST know, then yes, it has to do with a girl."  
"Why didn't you say so, sonny?" she asked. I was a little confused and taken aback.  
"So, you'll do it?" I asked hopefully. The driver just laughed.  
"Sure, why not? I'm getting fired tomorrow anyway." She put the pedal to the metal and cackled. The bus lurched forward and began to speed up. I smiled and sat back down in my seat, very satisfied with myself. _Score one for the Gordo._  
  
After a few minutes I finally realized how fast the bus was going. It was really starting to speed. Other passengers were looking around, a little concerned with their safety. A feeling of trepidation was rising in my chest. The bus weaved in and out of traffic, and was going much faster than a bus should. I looked out the window across the aisle from me and gasped in horror.  
An 18-wheeler coming through an intersection slammed into the side of the bus, hitting the back of the bus on its right side. There was the loud crunch of metal as everything bent and twisted with the two vehicles' impact. Suddenly, it felt as if everything was going in slow motion. I could clearly see bodies being thrown asunder as the bus tilted and got knocked around. Glass imploded on all the passengers and the bus went careening out of control. The back of it spun out and the bus started to tip over. I feebly grabbed for something to hold on to but with no avail. Bodies tipped over – including mine – and it felt as if we were all rag dolls being tossed around inside a steel cage. I felt my body tense up as I tried to gain control of the situation. Sparks and scrapes sprayed from every direction and there was a terribly loud grinding sound coming from somewhere.  
The bus rolled over onto its side and I could feel my body hit the ground. It then rolled over onto its ceiling and I fell onto it, hitting my head on something. It rolled over one more time onto the side that had been hit and I blacked out as the bus skidded over the pavement. 


	3. First Date

CHAPTER 3: FIRST DATE

_ I can't believe it. After years of waiting and wanting, it's finally happening! I'm finally on a date with Lizzie!_

We were sitting in a pretty fancy restaurant that only served desserts. It was a little out of my price range, but Lizzie was definitely worth every penny spent. Maybe that's why I gave her money every now and then if she was in a bind – anything to make her feel better made me feel better.

Lizzie looked fantastic. She was wearing a summery dress with sandals, and was carefully spooning banana split into her mouth. I felt a little underdressed, considering the restaurant, with my (nice – for good occasions!) sweater and my (nice – for good occasions too!) khakis. But who gives a shit about clothes? I'm on a date with Lizzie!

She looked up at me and smiled, putting her spoon down. She looked like she had to say something really important.

"Thanks for taking me out on this date, Gordo." I smiled at her as she said this.

"No problem."

"To be pretty honest, I was afraid you'd never ask me" she said, looking at her hands. I was taken aback.

"Really?"

"Yeah..." She fell silent after that and I looked at my plate full of ice cream and toppings. I felt so good inside I thought I was going to burst.

"How long have you liked me? I mean, it that way" I asked. I was making an ass of myself. That dreaded "first date curse" was rearing its ugly head again. Anyone's first date always go horribly. It's a proven fact.

"I dunno...I can't pinpoint the time exactly, but I guess since the beginning of high school." It felt so surreal to be talking about this kind of stuff, but oddly comforting and happy at the same time.

"How about you?" she asked me. She looked at me with earnest, appealing eyes. _Since I first laid eyes on you. Since you moved here. I loved you the moment you opened your beautiful lips and spoke to me._

"Since about junior high, I guess" I replied, coolly. I didn't want to come off all excited and weird and stuff.

"Wow. That's a long time" she said. Was she making fun of me? Was she creeped out? Aw man, I knew this date was gonna be a bust!

"Sorry" I answered.

"Don't be. I think it's kind of cute." I looked into her eyes and blushed. I felt as if the whole world could do me no wrong. It was amazing.

I groggily woke from my dream to feel an immense shooting pain in my forehead, just above my right eyebrow. The smell of diesel fumes and dripping oil filled the air and I remembered that I was still in the bus, only this time it was overturned and had stopped moving.

I rolled out of the twisted position I was in and lay flat on my back, breathing heavily. I could see the bright blue sky through the broken windows above me as I felt my forehead. There was a large gash above my eyebrow and pieces of glass painfully clung to the blood clotting on my face.

Miraculously I had been able to cling on to the phone and I looked at its display screen. Judging by the time shown I had about an hour and five minutes to get to Lizzie. I ignored the pain in my face and propped myself up to survey the scene.

The bus was lying on its side, the seats appearing to float in midair. People were all lying on what was basically the ground. Some of the passengers were breathing, some of them weren't. They all remained eerily still as I stood up and started to climb through the window on the side of the bus. My arm had been cut less severely than my face but I still managed a wince as I clambered out the bus. I stopped to sit on the side of the bus, breathing in the fresh air.

A small crowd had wandered over to the bus and was watching with apprehension as I swung my legs over and leapt onto the pavement of the street. I took the cellphone and called 911. The pickup was almost immediate.

"Hello, 911 Emergency. How may we assist you?" said a woman on the other end.

"Yeah, there's been a serious bus crash at..." I looked around for street signs, "McFadden Road and Parkton Lane".

"Okay sir, we're just going to need you to stay at the scene of the crash..." started the woman, but I hung up on her and started to run in the direction of the airport again. A little thing like a bus crash wasn't going to stop me from seeing Lizzie today.


	4. Yellow Beacon of Hope

CHAPTER 4: YELLOW BEACON OF HOPE

After the bus crash, I had been running non stop for what seemed like forever. Checking the cellphone, I had only been sprinting for about ten minutes. There was now about an hour to get to Lizzie, and I was starting to worry. My body ached and my heart burned with exhaustion. I felt like I was going to explode or have a heart attack any second.

Dying from running around was the least of my worries though. In my efforts to get to Lizzie, I had entered some suburban village just outside the airport and had become lost. All the streets and houses looked the same, and there was no one around to ask for directions. I was starting to freak out because I had no clue where I was and time was ticking away. I was kicking myself for letting this happen.

I stopped and gasped for breath. I leaned over and panted - my lungs stinging with exhaustion. Sweat and blood dripped off of me in copious amounts. I stared at the ground as a little puddle formed from the drips on my face. I turned my head, ignoring the salty sting as sweat poured into them and saw that I was standing on the sidewalk outside of a school. In the school's parking lot – right in the fire lane too – was a taxi. In the taxi was a driver, napping. I smiled. I was finally saved!

I jogged up to the driver and tapped on the window, startling him awake. He had pale white skin and blond, spiky hair. He looked at me and rolled down the window, taken aback by my stench, the blood, and the sweat.

"Yes?" he asked cautiously, in a European accent.

"I need a ride" I said in an obvious tone.

"Where to?" he asked.

"The airport." He shook his head.

"Sorry. I'm waiting for a...customer, and I can't afford to take a trip to the airport right now." I looked at him.

"I'll pay you $500 if you take me" I said, a little desperately.

"Do you have it on you?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No, but the person I'm meeting at the airport has it, and they'll give it to you" I lied, a little too easily. I could barely believe that I was lying so well. I guess I really was desperate. The driver looked a little apprehensive.

"Kids, who are covered in blood and are obviously hurt, aren't to be trusted. Sorry, but no ride." He went back to napping, but anger shot through me instantly. I grabbed him by his collar and tugged him close to me.

"Listen. I'll give you five hundred bucks for a short ride across the highway. I'm desperate here. Just...do...it" I maliciously said. The driver recoiled in disgust at the blood and sweat, but he finally gave up.

"Alright, get in" he said, angry and disgruntled.

I hopped in the back seat and sat in the center. The driver started the car and set off immediately. He picked up a cellphone from the passenger seat and made a phone call. It sounded really angry, but I couldn't tell what he was saying since he was speaking in some foreign language. I didn't really care though. I was too proud of myself. It finally looked like everything was going to be okay.s _That's the second time you've convinced someone to give you a ride, Gordo. Good work. Man, these seats are comfortable...and I'm just so tired from running...I can feel every muscle in my body just...ache...aw man..._My head drooped and I nodded off to sleep, overwhelmed from exhaustion.


	5. First For All

CHAPTER 5: FIRST FOR ALL

Lizzie and I lay in bed in our pajamas, quietly keeping to ourselves. Her head rested on my chest and she softly rubbed my stomach with her fingers. My arm lay around her shoulder and my hand rubbed her hips. It was pitch black in my room, no light coming from everywhere. I felt tired but couldn't sleep at all. It was the first time we were having a sleepover since we started dating six months earlier.

"Gordo?" she quietly asked. I stirred a little in my bed.

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?" I took a deep breath. Usually, that meant that I was in trouble.

"You just did" I said, giggling a little. She just sighed.

"Please, can we be serious?" she said, a little annoyed. I stopped giggling.

"Go ahead, ask me anything."

"What would you say if I told you I love you?" she asked. I gulped. _Hoo-boy. I wasn't ready for this._

"I dunno..." I trailed off.

"Because...I love you Gordo. A lot. You make me feel so good about myself and I love you for it. This is the first time I've ever felt this way about anyone" she said, almost in a whisper. I swallowed hard, choking on the words.

"I love...I love you...too, Lizzie" I said awkwardly. She sighed quietly. I knew she didn't buy it. I mean, I DID love Lizzie, but why was I having such a hard time saying it? Why did I suddenly tense up and freak?

"It's just...tonight was so nice, with you making dinner, and our parents being away...you look so cute in your PJs" she rambled. I knew I had let her down. She had this way of talking over her pain to mask it. I felt like shit.

The nightmare of being trapped with Lizzie that night faded away as the sounds of police sirens entered my ears. I shot awake and noticed that the taxi had picked up an incredible amount of speed. I turned to look out the back window to see that a police car was following us move for move on the crowded highway. The police were following us and I still hadn't gotten to Lizzie yet! I looked to the driver and he had a determined look on his face. I suddenly realized that I was in for even more trouble. I wanted to cry out in anguish and hatred, but all I could do was look back at the police. _What now?_


	6. Chase

CHAPTER 6: CHASE

I looked at the driver in shock and confusion. The police cars were directly on our tail and I had no idea what was going on. _Gordo, what have you gotten yourself into now?_

"What's happening?" I asked. The driver swerved into the emergency lane of the highway and turned around, grabbing me by the collar.

"Just sit back there and shut up, okay?" he demanded, throwing me back into the seat. He turned around and narrowly dodged a parked tow truck as he jutted back on to the highway. I looked behind us and saw that the cop car was trying to get around us, to the side. My heart beat fast and I clung onto the seats for dear life.

The cop car succeeded in getting next to us and attempted to edge the taxi towards the guardrail. Sparks flew everywhere on the left side of the taxi as we collided with the police car and the driver started to yell swear words at the cops.

The taxi driver broke hard and the cops kept going as we slowed down. The taxi instantly accelerated and the driver tried to get away, but the cops turned their car in front of the taxi. The cab t-boned the cop car and stopped dead. The taxi driver got out of the car immediately and made a break for it. One of the cops cornered him and started struggling with him. The other rushed over to my window and pulled me out of the cab, forcefully.

"Get down!" he yelled, shoving me to the pavement. I stuck my hands on top of my head and felt my gash sting. The other cop had managed to subdue the taxi driver and the one that had pulled me out of the car left me and headed towards the taxi.

I had no idea what time it was, but I needed to get to Lizzie, no matter the cost. I could see the gray steel of the airport in the distance, and could hear planes taking off. I looked back at the cop over by the taxi and noticed him pulling bricks of something that had been wrapped in Manila paper. He tore open a packet and a white powder spilled into the air like sand. The cop with the drugs turned to the driver.

"Using your taxi as a drug car?" he asked rhetorically. I was absolutely mesmerized by what was transpiring in front of me, but I needed out. I took a chance.

Pushing myself up like an Olympic runner I made a break down the highway, running next to the median. I heard the cop yelling at me to stop, but I couldn't. I looked behind me and realized that I had a pretty good head start.

I hopped over the median and onto the soft grass between the two highways. I leapt over the guardrail on the other side, and was now facing the challenge of getting across a busy highway.

I ran and weaved through cars, dodging whatever came my way. Honking, yelling, and the sound of swerving all added to the mayhem that was occurring. I almost made it to the other side of the highway when a car clipped my arm, sending me to the ground.

My arm was broken, there was no doubt about that, but I ignored the dull throbbing pain shooting through my wrist. The cop was trying to get past the cars on the highway and was catching up fast. I looked at the cellphone and its clock told me I had half an hour to get to Lizzie.

I pushed myself up from my good arm and proceeded to run down an exit ramp that leads to the airport. Lizzie was so close I could taste her.


	7. Trail's End

CHAPTER 7: TRAIL'S END

Although the sun had been beating on my back all day, even though the cops were chasing me and I was feeling like a crazy person, I still needed to see Lizzie. I was surprised I had made it this far, but I wasn't going to let that distract me in my final goal.

I made it into the airport, my broken arm and bleeding forehead absolutely killing me. The air conditioning was nice for someone in my position, but things weren't getting any easier for me.

The airport was huge, and crowded. There were ramps and advertisements and high ceilings everywhere. It was incredibly overwhelming and scary. I felt exactly like I did when I was lost in the village earlier. Everything seemed to bear down on me. I stopped and looked around, wondering where to start first. I just decided to take the easy way.

"Lizzie!!! Where are you?" I yelled. I ran through people as the cop followed me. I weaved in and out, darting in different directions, calling out her name desperately, hoping she'd hear me over the racket.

People were now officially staring at me. I was covered in blood and sweat and making a scene. On top of that, there was a cop chasing me.

"LIZZIE!!!" I yelled even louder. _Where was she?_

"Gordo!!!" I heard from my left side. I ran over to her, bumping and slamming into people, and kissed her. She looked me over and looked disgusted at the state of me. She also looked incredibly scared and worried. She started to speak but I cut her off.

"I don't know why you're leaving or where you're going but I just have to tell you that I love you and always will and don't go Lizzie I need you and I can't lose you..." I tried to cram as many words into one sentence as possible, but the cop finally caught up with me and tackled me hard. I tried to keep my balance but I couldn't. I fell to the floor and started to struggle with the cop.

"Let go of me!" I yelled, kicking and screaming. The cop, of course, wouldn't do that, so I continued to fight him. My broken arm was throbbing in anguish as I beat my fists against his back.

Finally, after a few minutes of wrenching, I was thrown into handcuffs (you have no idea how much that hurt my arm) and led away.

"Don't go Lizzie! I love you! I did all this for you!" I yelled as I sauntered away with the cops. The crowd that had gathered cheered and yelled support. Lizzie looked confused and concerned, but smiled her warm, understanding smile. I knew that she had gotten the message.


	8. All For Something

CHAPTER 8: ALL FOR SOMETHING

I sat in the waiting room of the police station. My broken wrist now had a cast on it and all my cuts had been sown up by the paramedics. I smelt like sweat and blood and I looked like hell – everyone in the sterile room chose to avoid me.

I saw Lizzie enter the room and immediately charge towards me. She smothered me in kisses and hugs. She excitedly squealed and got down on one knee to see me eye to eye.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay" I said, forcing out a grin. I mean, I was hurting like there was no tomorrow and I was so embarrassed I could die, but yeah, I was doing okay.

"What the hell happened?" she asked. I told her the story, about the bus crash, about the taxi driver, and about the run from the cops. She looked at me wide eyed.

"All of that just to see my aunt?" she asked me, incredulously. I looked at her.

"What are you talking about?" She looked at me funny and smiled.

"I was at the airport to pick up my aunt." My face sank.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah." There was an uncomfortable silence.

"Are you positive?" She nodded. There was more silence. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I nearly killed myself on three separate occasions to see her and she was only picking up her aunt!

"What did you think I was doing at the airport?" she asked me, a big grin still on her face.

"I thought you were leaving. You know, for a long time. I had to...well...tell you that I loved you and all that other stuff. That's why."

"Well, that was really sweet of you," she said, "but you could have waited until I got home to tell me."

"I seriously thought that you were leaving for good, though." I started to get angry. _I'm gonna kill Miranda_.

"Why did you think that? You know I'd never leave you and even if I did, I'd at least tell you I was" she said, laughing. She patted my head, wiping some blood off my forehead and smearing sweat everywhere. It was comforting, even if I felt like a little kid being mothered over.

"Miranda told me that she was talking with you on the phone last night and that you were leaving forever and your flight left in two hours." All of a sudden she burst out laughing and muttering "stupid Miranda" over and over again.

"What?" I asked. I certainly wasn't laughing.

"I said my aunt's flight TOOK two hours, and that it felt like forever whenever that old hag was around...but I never said I was officially leaving for good." She rolled her eyes and grinned.

"Then why would she say that? I mean...what kind of joke is this?" I wasn't angry anymore. I was depressed. I felt rejected and stupid. If I did all this because Miranda pulled a joke on me...then I didn't feel very good about it.

"Miranda...was a little distracted last night...I doubt she was listening to me very much on the phone." She shook her head and grinned again. What the hell? Was there something I wasn't getting?

"Why was she distracted? Just spit it out, please...I'm sick of these euphemisms and half-stories." She nodded her head approvingly and smiled that beautiful smile – even kissing me on my dirty forehead.

"Miranda started going out with Ethan Craft yesterday...she was pretty excited about it when I told her about my aunt. I guess she had more important things on her mind." I shook my head in disbelief. _Damn it Miranda_.

"Well, whatever...at least I have a good story to tell my kids." I tried to force out the happiness, but I was too tired to feel anything.

"And I found out that I have the best boyfriend ever" Lizzie said. I looked her in the eyes. "That was an awesome thing to do, especially for just little old me." She grinned and hugged me tightly.

"I love you Lizzie. I love you SO much" I said.

"I love you too Gordo." She kissed me for a long time and smiled.

I guess this whole trip wasn't a total bust after all.

* * *

A/N - Alright, I left the author's note until the end, because I thought that the pacing of the story would be screwed up if I included it before each chapter started. 

First off, this was meant to be just a short, fun, and zany little story. I find that a lot of other Lizzie stories can be somewhat slow (that's not a bad thing at all) and I wanted to make one that focused mainly on the action, rather than the emotion or drama. I also threw in that stupid little twist ending just cause I was having so much fun writing the story. LOL

There are some plot holes in the story, I know. (The cop just left the drug dealer behind to chase after Gordo...I'm sure the REAL criminal got away) But, like any good action movie or story, you choose to forget these things and just hang on for the ride.

Jersey Princess - Thank you for all your wonderful reviews. It's good to know I have a nice little fan out there who's willing to read and review my stories on a regular basis. Which brings me to my next little speech, something that you were wondering in a review earlier:

When my stories don't get reviewed that much, I don't care. I post these stories because I think that they have some merit and that's what really matters - if I think the story is good enough, then that's good enough for me. I'd much rather have 5 people regularly review my story with well-thought-out reviews than have hundreds of people give silly, one line reviews that only say they like the story.

This will be my last story for a little while. I go on vacation in a couple of days and start school pretty much as soon as I get back, so the hubbub involving those things will take up a lot of my time. I've already started writing my next fanfic, although it's still really early in the writing process. I can tell you right now that it will be a lot more conventional than "One Last Chance", but will still be a little bit more unique than you'd first assume.


End file.
